Firearm
| image= | affiliation=Mercenary| weapons= • EMT Grenades • Assault Rifle| status=Active| loc = y| location=Necron Expanse| }} Firearm was a notorious, technologically-advanced bounty hunter who continuously threatened the Hero Factory. History Though the exact circumstances of Firearm's early life remain unclear, his mercenary career is thought to have spawned from financial desperation, failing to repay "Scratch" for a series of overdue debts at the Maldovarium - a tavern on an asteroid in the Delta Quadrant. Over time, he became experienced in the field of espionage and technological warfare, prompting him to create an identity as "Firearm" and willingly negotiate a mercenary contract with the Trivolian crimelord. Mercenary Career Roughly ten years ago, Scratch became involved in a notable string of new crimes in the Makuhero Quadrant, including the unlawful capture of specimens from the Aquagon species, which was illegal at the time due to a population dip in the Aquagon numbers. Unfortunately, the smuggling operation was stalled by the Hero Factory, the local law enforcement agency. Unwilling to cut his losses, Scratch assigned Firearm to distract the Heroes with an engineered oil spill and make off with one final shipment of Aquagon from an environmentally-protected area. However, in one of his earliest missions, the Delta Team hero known as Sam Clank was known to have caught wind of the scheme and grown wise to Firearm's misdirect. After a brief skirmish, the criminal was forced to beat a retreat, losing the shipment but destroying several incriminating data-files that would have implicated himself and his employer in the operation. With the Hero Factory becoming more prominent in the succeeding few decades, Firearm came to operate exclusively out of the Delta Quadrant, gaining more experience as a mercenary and branching out his services. Around this time, Firearm was also known to have established his headquarters along the edge of the Necron Expanse, a vast region of frontier space with no stars or systems for 2,500 lightyears. Following the success of Delta Team in the galactic neighborhood, Firearm was also able to inflate his service charges exponentially, with bounty hunters coming in short supply. During this time, Firearm recurring came into conflict with Sam Clank, with his overabundance of superior firepower routinely plaguing the Hero. Collecting intelligence on the villain, however, Clank began keeping extensive tabs on Firearm's routine and known drop-sites from as early as their second encounter. Roughly fourteen years ago, Firearm was briefly wanted by Alpha Team in connection to Speeda Demon, a high-profile tinkerer known to have stolen vital Hero Factory weapons intelligence from a Recon Team Agent. After a fruitless investigation, however, Alpha Team proved unable to track his movements through the Delta Quadrant. With his armory and reputation continuing to grow with the spoils of several successful missions, Firearm began to consider an early retirement at this point. Paying off his debts and settling a number of old scores in the criminal underworld, Firearm planned one final operation and accepted a contract to assassinate Jenny Sharp, the leader of the Delta Team. After an unsuccessful attempt on the Hero's life on Tallos III, however, Sharp's team caught wind of the the bounty and dispatched Clank to apprehend Firearm once and for all. Refitted with new armor for the occasion, the Hero was known to have ambushed Firearm at one of his weapons caches, catching him off-guard and using the villain's own tactics against him to secure a victory in the fight. Overpowered, Firearm was neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. He was then relocated to the general population in Villain Storage in a facility beneath the Assembly Tower. BREAKOUT For several years, Firearm was confined to a power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower. Whilst occupying a cell in this facility his weapons were deactivated and he received rehabilitation treatment. Additionally, he received occasional visits from Sam Clank, who sought to use him as a case study to better understand the criminal mind. Guardedly compliant, Firearm consented to the occasional visit from his captor. However, coinciding with Black Phantom's assault on the Assembly Tower, Voltix was known to have smuggled in the essence of Von Nebula. Evading the security measures, Von Nebula's gaseous form was able to touch the Black Hole Orb Staff and trigger a localized black hole portal in the central chamber. With the cells deactivated in the ensuing power surge, Firearm and his fellow prisoners were able to escape, pushing past Furno and Rocka and reaching the dimensional gateway. In spite of the tracking technology implanted on him during villain processing, Firearm holed up on a frontier world in the outer regions of Hero Factory's jurisdiction before returning to the Necron Expanse. Finding that several of his caches and hideouts had been auctioned off to various bidders during his confinement, Firearm was able to replenish his ammunition stocks once more and returned to work as a contract killer. His current whereabouts and activities remain unclear, though it is known that he has a long-lasting vendetta against both Delta Team and Sam Clank. Abilities and Traits Firearm is a mercenary more than capable of carrying out assignments but lacking in the ambition to mastermind his own agenda. One of the most unpredictable criminals in the Delta Quadrant, Firearm possesses a considerable ego and has been known to betray his employers for the sake of self-preservation. While active, Firearm exercised his body and perfected his marksmanship rigorously every two days and was constantly at work as an engineer - fixing, creating and customizing his own vehicles, weapons and gadgets. As such, Firearm is skilled with just about every type of projectile weapon in the known universe, even able to grasp the most advanced weaponry from Hero Factory and use his knowledge against Heroes sent to capture him. Additionally, he is a skilled point shooter, able to hit moving targets in vehicles with precision as a result of his extensive training and experience. Arsenal Over the course of his career, Firearm has utilized a number of weapons and gadgets to carry out his assignments, initially starting with standard issue Meteor Blasters and later diversifying to carry heavily customized gear for each mission. Most prominently, he has been known to carry a modified Combat Rifle looted from a Makuhero Industries factory. Unlike many of his contemporaries, Firearm has been known to keep several extensive weapons and ammunition caches on planets around the Delta Quadrant, often containing launchers looted from Heroes or other criminals. Trivia *Firearm was built as a member of the Bukgu species, a race created by Diebeq. Appearances To Be Added See Also *Firearm's Prototype Form Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries